


Garden

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She could stay here in this garden, playing this game forever.





	Garden

Madelyn sits in the garden, sunshine on her face. Dirt on hands and jeans. A bird tweets in the distance. Blue butterflies land in the grass. The house is empty; every one has gone to church. Not her, she got to stay home because she has chickenpox. 

Her skin itches like mad, but this moment of calm and quiet, being truly alone she would happily endure chickenpox forever.

The garden is wild and unloved, but there is a beauty to it in her eyes at this moment. She's pretending she's an explorer in a jungle searching for treasure. It's a fun game that she wants to last forever.


End file.
